The Loss of Innocence
by haunted2insanity
Summary: AU. Winry left Risembool 10 years ago when she was 6. Now she's back. A lot can happen in 10 years. Part high school fic. EdxWin
1. Chapter 1: Back to Where I Started From

Disclaimer: I don't own FMA, if I did, believe me the anime would not have ended like that.

A/N: This is my first FMA fic and yes it is an AU high school fic and yes it is EdxWin but hopefully its not too cliché. It might have some spoilers for the show, but not too bad because I don't plan on using anything of significance from the end. Oh, and I don't have a beta, I read over the chapter and think I caught everything but it 3AM so I could be wrong. Hope you enjoy.

**The Loss of Innocence**

Chapter 1: Back to Where I Started From:

After the last boxes had been unloaded the moving van pulled away and the Rockbells were left to unpack all their belonging back into a house they had left over a decade ago.

The Rockbells were traveling doctors; ten years ago they settled down in Risembool for a few years after having their first and only child Winry, but once she was old enough the family was on the move again. Grandmother, parents, and daughter traveled the country and its surrounding areas helping all those in needed. In those ten years Winry had learned a lot a medicine from first hand experiences, but her passion was mechanics, which she gained from her grandmother.

Now, even though Winry loved to travel and help others she still was a 16 years old girl and it's very difficult to keep up friendships when you live in a new place every two weeks. When Winry's family realized how unhappy she was becoming that's when they decided to move back to Risembool, at least until Winry graduated from high school. Risembool had grown in the ten years that they'd been gone, while it was no where near the size of Central, it was no longer the quaint country town where Winry had spent the first 6 years of her life.

Winry finished unpacking all the necessary items she would need tomorrow before getting ready for bed. Tomorrow would be her first day of high school. Ever.

* * *

For the first time in her life Winry was up before her alarm clock rang. She was excited, but very nervous, she had never been to school with other people her age before, save for the years she was home schooled with her neighborhood friends.

Winry dressed in her usual fashion when she wasn't working on something mechanical: a white tank top, black mini skirt, and boots. She put her hair up in its customary ponytail that hadn't changed since she was 9 grabbed her backpack and set off for her first day of high school. On her way there she passed by the old Elric's house.

_Too bad I won't see them again._

While the van was unloading yesterday Winry took a walk around the old neighborhood hoping to see some familiar faces. She almost cried when she stopped by the Elric's house, or what was left of it, which wasn't much. When she asked passers-by what happened they all said that it burned down about five years ago. When she asked how they all turned away without looking her in the eye. She could only imagine the tragedy that happened there if nobody was willing to talk about it. Ed would have been 11 and Al would have just turned 10. Winry decided to stop by the cemetery over the hill on the way back from school.

* * *

Winry tired to hide the map that the administration had given her so she wouldn't stand out too much, but her attempt was in vane. Risembool may have grown but it wasn't anywhere _near_ Central proportions. A new presence was _always_ noticed. But lucky for her most of the students pointed her in the general direction without even being asked.

Her first class of the day made her nervous: chemistry. While she knew the very basics of it she had no clue what they were doing in there and that made her anxious. Winry was proud of herself for making it to her first class on time, but felt awkward when it came where to sit. It took her a few minutes to figure out who exactly the teacher considering that he was a lot younger than she expected. That and she was pretty sure he was sleeping.

Winry slowly walked over to him and tapped him on his shoulder lightly. The dark haired teacher then jumped about ten feet in the air before realizing what happened.

"Sorry," Winry said, hoping that she didn't make her new teacher angry already. She was known for having a bit of a temper and didn't want to reveal that to everyone one too soon.

"It's alright," the teacher replied "You must be the new student."

"Yes, I'm Winry Rockbell."

"Nice to meet you Miss Rockbell. Let me get the seating chart to find where to put you." As he was looking over the chart (Winry was pretty sure he'd lost it) the rest of the class filed in and soon Winry was the only person standing and of course being the new kid it became twice as uncomfortable. Finally the teacher returned.

"There's and opening in group C and group F which one would you prefer?" When Winry replied that she had no preference he placed her in group F which had a girl with short dark hair named Maria and a blond haired guy named Jean, but went by Havoc. When Wriny asked why he went by that Havoc replied "It sounds more manly than Jean. That and it's just pretty kick-ass last name, why waste it?"

About five minutes into class the door opened interrupting the teachers explanation of Reaction-Stoichiometry.

"Stoichiometry is the study and calculation of quantitative relationships of the reactants and produ▬"

Only about half the class even turned towards to door, apparently the half that had reacted to the door were surprised that this guy even showed up. He was a little on the short side, maybe about 2 inches shorter than Winry. He had long blond hair that was pulled back into a braid, but the braid didn't keep all of it from falling in his face, but it worked for him. He was also wearing a long red coat and white gloves that Winry thought made him look a little showoffy.

"Why, I don't think I've seen you in over a week Edward. I thought you'd finally left us," the teacher stated sarcastically.

"Roy," The kid smirked, "you should know by now that the reason I find the strength to get up every morning is just to torment you."

"By the end of this year I am going to get you to call me Mr. Mustang."

"Yes, Colonel" giving the teacher a sarcastic salute.

"Since your already up here why don't you inform the class about what law stoichiometry rests upon."

"Stoichiometry rests upon the conservation of mass and the law of definite proportions and the law of multiple proportions. In general, chemical reactions will combine definite ratios of chemicals. Since matter cannot be created or destroyed, the amount of each element must be the same throughout the overall reaction," Edward said in a bored voice before smoothly walking over to group F.

"Who are you and why the hell are you in my seat!" The kid said looking Winry directly in the eye.

Winry's eyes got huge. There had only ever been one person she knew with eyes like his. She put two and two together before screaming "Oh, my God! Edo, you're alive!" she jumped up from her seat and gave him a bone crushing hug. "And shorter than I thought you'd be!"

"Who did you say was so small he could be mistaken for a first grader!" Ed yelled, wondering just who in the hell this girl was.

TBC

A/N: I know, kind of short, but bear with me, k? Got the inspiration for this fic (and the last line) from this fanart pic: http/


	2. Chapter 2:The Silence Means so Much More

Disclaimer: I don't own FMA, if I did, believe me the anime would not have ended like that.

A/N: I noticed that the link for the fanart pic that inspired me to write the last chapter got cut off and for some reason wont let me post links in chapters. So if youwant to see the links go to my profile. I'vealsodecided that every chapter will have a scene inspired by a fanart pic in it and I'll put a link for the fanart that inspired the sene for every chapter in my profile. I really appreciate fanart (probably due to my lack of drawing skills) I just want everyone to know that all the links to the fanart have nothing to do with me or this story and if it's your work and you want the link taken down just tell me and I will. Okay on with Chapter 2.

**The Loss of Innocence**

Chapter 2: The Silence Means so Much More

Now, most members of the male population would love to have a blond girl in a miniskirt wrapped tightly around them, but Edward did not liked to be touched by people he did know, let alone a complete stranger. What bugged him even more was that this act was distantly familiar and comforting and in some way in made him feel relaxed and at ease. Being relaxed caused distractions. Distraction made you weak. Edward Elric could not afford any moment of weakness.

Once he was finally able pull himself away from the girl he asked the question on his and just about everyone else in the classroom's mind (as they _all_ knew the 'don't touch Elric" rule).

"Who the hell are you and why are you touching me?"

The room was filled with utter silence. The girl had a look of inquisitiveness on her face instead of one of horror. That surprised most of the people in the classroom considering Ed was giving her the death glare right now. That very glare was the reason Ed had never had so much as a detention at their school despite the trouble he caused sometimes and his lack of attendance. People were just too scared of his eyes to do anything about it.

_Oh, please don't tell me I got the wrong person._ Winry thought. _How embarrassing would that be? My first day of school hugging some random guy then insulting him! People are going to think I'm crazy!_

She looked into his eyes again. It had to be Ed. There was no other way. Once she came to this conclusion a big smile spread throughout her face and her eyes lit up again. Thoroughly confusing the rest of the class.

"Edo? It's me, Winry! You know, best friends since we were in dippers?" Winry said, once again pleading to god that this was _her_ Ed and not his doppelganger.

Ed's eyes widened just for a second. Other than that he showed to recognition that he knew her.

"Oh, so you guys moved back? Cool." He said nonchalantly before maneuvering around his old playmate and taking back his seat.

Winry just stood there rather foolishly before taking a seat next to Ed. While the teacher went on about Stoichiometry Ed turned to Havoc and asked:

"How come you let her take my seat."

"Sorry, man. But you haven't been here in over a week. I was on the same page as Mustang and thought you finally dropped out."

"I know it's been awhile. I've just," Ed paused "been busy."

"Huh." Havoc replied while nervously tapping his finger on the table.

"Trying to quit again?" Ed smirked and Maria chuckled.

"It's a bitch. It's been almost 3 days."

"Mom catch you again?"

Havoc looked down embarrassed and Ed laughed the class turned to look at him and Mustang sent him a glare which Ed gave right back until Mustang looked away to continue his lecture.

"So," Havoc started, turning to Winry, "you and Ed were 'best friends since we were in dippers' huh? What was he like as a child?"

"We spent hours playing until out parents called us in," Winry said with a smile remembering old times, "then we'd sneak out after that. He was very intense and mature, but he had his funny moments. Like that time a the river--"

"Don't tell that story." Ed said shortly.

"Aww! What happened by the river?" Havoc said sarcastically.

Ed flipped him off.

"Winry?" Maria asked.

"Yeah?"

"When you saw Ed why'd you scream 'you're alive'?"

"I just got back a few days ago and I was walking around the neighborhood and came across Ed's old house and it was completely burned down." Winry was oblivious was the sudden awkward aura that came over the table. "When I asked what happened no one would answer me. I figured something really tragic happened and that everyone in there had died. I've never been so happy that I was wrong before in my life. What happened there anyway Ed?" She asked turning towards him.

"Ed?"

Ed was looking down at the table, staring at his hands. He suddenly got up from his stool and walked out of the classroom without looking at anyone. He never returned.

"What did I say?" Winry stated worriedly. Sure he hadn't been acting exactly like her same old Edward but to suddenly just walkout?

"Winry," Havoc said, looking at her square in the eye, "_nobody_ talks about what happened that night."

"What night?"

"3.October.10."

* * *

Winry saw Ed a few more times that day but he ignored her completely. Winry didn't like to feel left out and she continued to ask around about what happened to the Elric house five years ago. Again nobody would tell her. It got to the point that she was pretty sure that people were avoiding her because word had gotten around about her asking too many questions. 

After gabbing all the books she needed she was about to start heading home when she spotted his red coat heading in the other direction.

_For a loner he sure does like to wear stuff that stands out._

An autumn storm was coming in and she knew she should probably head home she couldn't resist trying to reconcile with her best friend that had changed so much.

She had to sprint to catch up with him but once she was close enough she snuck up behind him and said "Do you wear the coat to make up for your lack of hight? Because it definitely makes you easy to spot in a crowd."

He just ignored her. She continued walking in silence with him for five minutes before he turned to her and said:

"You don't give up do you?"

She smiled slightly "Have I ever?"

"My parents thought that it'd be best for me to have real friends instead of the temporary traveling kind."

"That's nice how are they doing?" he said politely hoping that if they had a semi-conversation she'd eventually leave before they reached his house.

There was a long pause and he turned to look at her. She was shivering and her hair was blowing in the crisp wind. Her eyes looked distant. "They're kinda dead at the moment."

The pause was twice as long as before. "Oh."

Her smile returned seconds later, though it was kind of hard with the chattering teeth.

"Here." Ed said hand her his red coat that she was making fun of earlier.

"Thanks." she said draping it over her shoulders. He blushed slightly.

"I'll walk you back to your house before the storm comes in." Ed commanded rather than offered.

"You don't have to," Winry stuttered, even though the coat was keeping her plenty warm.

He didn't say anything, just turned around in the direction towards her house.

The walk back was quiet, but not awkwardly so. Who knew the lack of stuff there was to talk when you haven't talked for ten years.

When they walked past the ruins of what was his home it became eerily quiet. Winry desperately wanted to ask what happened, but she had finally gotten him to stop avoiding her and she didn't want to ruin it now. Once her house was in site he started to talk again.

"Do you live by yourself?"

"No, I live with Granny. You?"

"Just me."

_By himself? What about Al and Mrs. Elric? B_ut by his tone Winry knew not to delve any farther than that.

Just as they were about to reach the porch and little old woman came out "There you are Winry, I didn't realize that it took so longer to walk back here from school. Who's that you got with you?" she asked before she too adopted the expression that her granddaughter had hours before.

"Edward?" The woman said before rushing down and encompassing the young boy in a hug. "Why, you've grown up haven't you? Though not literally, I think Winry's taller than you!"

"Who are you calling short! I'm still taller than you are Auntie Pinako!"

"Why don't you stay for dinner, we can catch up," Pinako suggested.

"No, thank you." Was all he said before turning away.

"By Ed!" Winry called after him, he just gave her a backwards wave."

"He's changed," Pinako said, "I never remember him being this quiet.

It wasn't until Winry got inside that she realized that he left his coat.

* * *


End file.
